This invention relates to vehicle warning lights and more particularly to an elevated rear brake light device that flashes according to a particular pattern.
Brake lights are turned on at the taillights when the brakes are applied and are held on until the brakes are released. The problem with this arrangement is that when the brake lights are illuminated they initially gain the attention of the following driver, but they fail to hold his or her attention. This lack of attention often results in rear-end collisions. Additionally, when the brakes are applied they merely increase the intensity of the automobile's rear running lights. Thus, after the brake lights have been illuminated for some time, and especially in limited visibility conditions such as fog, smoke, or intense sun light, following drivers may have difficulty distinguishing whether the brakes are applied or not. Often drivers in traffic for long periods of time become mesmerized by the road, and do not readily recognize the increased taillight intensity, when the brakes are applied by a leading or stopped vehicle. Thus, a following car can approach another car, and even though the car in front has its brakes applied, the driver of the following car may not become aware of the stopped car until it is too late to avoid a collision.
Also, there is no visual warning signal to alert oncoming drivers that a vehicle is backing up, other than backup lights. Backup lights by themselves are not warning lights, because of their location and color and they provide very little warning to oncoming drivers or pedestrians. Thus, a need exists for a signal that when the brakes are applied, or when the vehicle is backing, attracts and holds the attention of the following drivers, thereby helping to prevent rear end collisions.
It is the intention of this invention to use the existing high level brake light as the visual medium for this prescribed signal. When the brakes are applied or when reverse is selected, the in-line module emits a signal through the high level brake light to alert and warn following drivers or pedestrians.
An additional advantage of this automated signal is that the driver can direct his/her maximum braking effort and attention to stopping, while a following driver is simultaneously alerted to a hazardous condition.
Essentially, this signal device warns the following drivers of the six most hazardous driving conditions, namely vehicles:
1. Slowing down. PA0 2. Stopped at signal lights. PA0 3. Momentarily pulled over to the side of the road with their driver's foot on the brakes. PA0 4. Backing while parallel parking. PA0 5. Backing from a driveway into a thoroughfare. PA0 6. Backing in parking lots.
This new high level brake light signal device must be inexpensively produced and easily installed on a vehicle. The operation of the signal module should be silent so as not to disturb the occupants of the vehicle.